Les bâtonnets
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Dashan est prit d'un cas de conscience le jour du nouvel an...


BONNE ANNEE CHINOISE A TOUS !

Je sais, ch'ui en retard, mais j'ai malheureusement pas pu me connecter Dimanche dernier, bien que cet OS était déjà prêt, je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui, on peut dire que c'est mon enveloppe rouge ^^ !

Je rappelle pour ceux qui seraient pas au courant que le nouvel an chinois a été fêté le 10 Février dernier, j'ai donc quatre jours de retard. Malheur à moi ! T.T

Au fait, parait que l'année du serpent sera une année de calme, de créativité et de connaissance de soi. Bah, on espère que ça !

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

**Titre**** :** Les bâtonnets.

**Auteur**** :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating**** :** T.

**Pairing**** :** Surprise ^^ !

**Genre**** :** Romance, sentiments et un p'tit chouya d'humour.

**Disclaimer**** :** MFBeyblade ne m'appartient pas...Quoique...Nan j'déconne xP !

Le nouvel an est un évènement synonyme de renouveau, de changement et de mise-au-point de soi-même. Il permet de tracer un trait sur le passé et de revenir à zéro, afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'est aussi une excellente occasion pour pardonner et faire plaisir à ses proches, ainsi que de régler certaines choses.

Dans les rues de Beilin l'ambiance était festive. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, s'adonnant à différents jeux, dont la bataille de boules de neige. Les adultes se faisaient plaisir en achetant toutes sortes de bricoles et de décorations, ainsi que des présents pour leurs amis. Les arbres étaient décorés de lanternes rouges avec différents écriteaux peints dessus. Et le Grand Dragon n'allait pas tarder à faire sa parade.

Dashan se promenait dans les allées rougeâtres, bien couvert d'une écharpe blanche en ce rude hiver. Il réfléchissait.

Depuis un certain temps, il était préoccupé par un sérieux cas de conscience qui le faisait se triturer les neurones jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne. Vraiment il n'arrivait pas à être sûr de quoi que ce soit. C'était le brouillard total.

Mais alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, une odeur vint lui titiller les narines : Un stand de sucres d'orge se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. L'eau à la bouche et étant un féru caché de sucreries il s'y rendit et acheta une sucette qu'il savoura dès la première léchée. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, il vit juste à coté du stand à sucreries, un marchand de bâtonnets. Il se dit alors naïvement que cette tradition pourrait l'aider à régler son cas de conscience. S'approchant, il prit la boîte à bâtonnets et se posa la question fétiche.

'_Est-ce que j'aime Chao Chin ?'_

Fermant les yeux, il secoua la boîte jusqu'à ce qu'un bâtonnet en tombe. Il le prit et vit que c'était le numéro 12. Il prit le ticket correspondant et lut.

_« Ton cœur est tombé dans les méandres d'un sentiment unique. Il te rapportera bonheur si tu sais le comprendre, mais te réduira en cendres si tu le dénigre »_ Voilà qui voulait tout dire. Il l'aimait vraiment alors ? Bon Dieu, comment était-ce possible ? C'était son meilleur ami, d'accord, mais de là à nourrir des sentiments d'amour pour lui ? Il avait un peu de mal à y croire.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien dans les mœurs du pays contre l'homosexualité, là n'était pas le problème, simplement que cela l'étonnait franchement d'être tombé amoureux, et de Chao Chin, qui plus est.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un bras le prendre par la nuque, le faisant basculer en avant. Il reconnu cependant bien vite la voix du maitre de Virgo qui avait dû le repérer en passant par là.

« Alors Dashan, on joue aux bâtonnets ? » Fit-il avec un air malin.

« Chao Chin, lâche-moi » Ordonna le maitre de Zurafa qui se sentait inexplicablement gêné.

« Fais voir ton billet ! » Alors que le brun allait le prendre, son capitaine l'éloigna rapidement, empêchant ainsi son second de l'atteindre.

« Hors de question ! »

« Roh allez sois pas timide ! Fais voir ! » Insista-t-il en tentant d'attraper le papier tenu loin de lui. Il ressaya mais n'y arrivant pas, il abandonna. N'étant pas très content de son échec, il se retourna vers la boîte à bâtonnets et se dit que, puisqu'il était là, pourquoi pas essayer aussi ? C'est ainsi qu'il ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre la boîte et de refaire la même chose que son capitaine, sous le regard de ce dernier. Lorsqu'un bout de bois tomba, le brun le ramassa et vit le numéro.

« Tiens, c'est le 12 ! » Fit-il alors. Faisant sursauter son ami à coté. Le 12...Cela voulait dire que...

« Ton cœur est tombé dans les méandres d'un sentiment unique. Il te rapportera bonheur si tu sais le comprendre, mais te réduira en cendres si tu le dénigre » Lut Chao Chin à voix haute après avoir prit le ticket correspondant à son numéro. « Mmh... » Il leva lentement son regard pour le planter dans celui de son ami, toujours tétanisé. Avant de dire, sur un ton très décontracté « T'as tiré quel numéro toi ? »

« ...Le 12... »

**FIN !**

Vala Vala ^^ ! je sais c'est petit, mais j'étais occupé par mon autre OS de la saint-Valentin. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Franchement ils sont trop choux ces deux là, j'les adore :) !

Désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimé plus, mais j'aurais pu faire quoi ? Alors j'ai préféré arrêter là, c'est plus simple, et surtout c'est mieux que de tout foirer en essayant de continuer.

Bon allez, un pitit bonus pour pas vous laisser sur votre faim ! Mais c'est juste parce que c'est vous hein !

« Dashan ? Dashan ? Ca va ? » Demanda Chi Yun, inquiété par les bruits étranges venant de la chambre de son grand-frère de cœur.

« Chao Chin ! Arrête ! Aaah... » Le lit qui grince.

« Ahaa...Non..Arrête..Ca fait mal là... » Gémissements.

« Rah mais arrête ! AAAHH ! » Bruit de fracas dans la chambre.

Dashan, se massant la tête « J't'avais dis d'arrêter ! Méchant Chao Chin ! »

« Ouah ! Quel compliment ! » Rires.

« J'te préviens, la prochaine fois que t'essaie de m'faire un massage tu s'ras de corvée nettoyage ! »

« Mais c'est d'ta faute aussi ! T'es trop crispé ! »

« Je n'suis pas crispé ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Chao Chin ! » Voix menaçante.

Alala, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer ces deux là !


End file.
